


Dandelion

by Graffias



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-02
Updated: 2014-05-02
Packaged: 2018-01-21 16:48:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1557314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Graffias/pseuds/Graffias
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Ero sola soletta, chiusa in pace in una semplice bustina di carta su cui stava scritto Dente di leone; avrei mai potuto immaginare in che razza di guaio sarei finita? Dura la vita di uno spirito dei fiori, specie quando sei ancora un semino."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dandelion

**Author's Note:**

> Storia pubblicata su fanworld.it il 10-03-2009.

 

Ero sola soletta, chiusa in pace in una semplice bustina di carta su cui stava scritto “Dente di leone”; avrei mai potuto immaginare in che razza di guaio sarei finita? Dura la vita di uno spirito dei fiori, specie quando sei ancora un semino.  
  
Un giorno entrò nel negozio un ragazzino qualsiasi e mi comprò, deciso e sicuro. Non so quanto tempo passai dentro al suo zaino a sbatacchiare di qua e di là contro le mie sorelline: mi girava ancora la testa quando arrivammo a destinazione.  
Capii dove fossimo finite annusando l’aria: c’era odore di alcool e attesa, eravamo in un ospedale.  
Lo sentii parlare con qualcuno.  
\- Ciao! Stai meglio oggi? – lui era emozionato, talmente tanto che la sua mano frullò inutilmente dentro allo zaino alla ricerca della bustina; lo sentii tastare alla rinfusa mentre ridacchiavo soddisfatta.  
\- Ciao! Sto giusto un pochino meglio, - parlò una ragazzina con voce flebile. – ma i medici non mi dimetteranno prima della tua partenza, credo. – Uh, com’era triste, povera stella. No, non sono sarcastica.  
Lui finalmente trovò la busta.  
\- Mi dispiace non poterti salutare fuori da un ospedale, però guarda cosa ti ho portato! – Delle manine piccole e delicate ci presero con cura.  
\- Oh! Ma sono dei semini di soffione! – _Soffione_. Perché voi umani vi sentite obbligati a chiamarci con un nome così volgare?!  
\- Ti piacciono? Quando tornerò sarà già passata la primavera, purtroppo, ma li soffieremo insieme sul ponte dove ci siamo incontrati per la prima volta! –  
“Ehi!”, mi allarmai, “Giovanotto! Cos’è quest’idea balzana di soffiarmi? Com’è che voi umani, quando vedete un povero dente di leone, pensate subito a spogliarci? È poco carino, sapete? È come se soffiaste sotto la veste di vostra madre, fino a far vedere a tutto al resto del mondo le sue mutande!”  
Fu così che quella ragazzina diventò la padroncina mia e delle mie sorelline.  
  
Quando fu dimessa ci piantò con cura in un vaso, raccontandoci la sua storia d’amore… _bleah_ , che roba sdolcinata! Era una storia a distanza, e lui era sempre in pensiero per lei che era cagionevole di salute.  
La ragazzina però mi faceva pena: era una brava padroncina, ci annaffiava e parlava tanto, e la sua salute peggiorava quando lui non si faceva sentire. Uh, quanto le mancava!... e mancava anche a me e alle mie sorelle, mannaggia al biancospino, perché quando soffriva si dimenticava di annaffiarci e la terra si seccava!  
Poi tornava, col suo piccolo annaffiatoio di quel disgustoso colore fuxia fluorescente, e ci bagnava di acqua e lacrime.  
\- Scusate tanto, piccole! – diceva. – La vostra terra è arida come il deserto che c’è ora nel mio cuore! Se solo lui tornasse insieme alla pioggia! – e giù lacrime.  
“Ah, ciccia!”, pensavo, “Meno pianti, meno poesie su pioggia e deserto, e più acqua! Che qua la gente appassisce, eh?”  
Povera padroncina, tanto onesta e cara quanto svampita e dimentica di tutto per amore.  
  
Venne la primavere e le sue amorevoli cure diedero i suoi frutti: io e le altre sbocciammo in tutto il nostro giallo splendore. Ma veniamo al presente.  
Ora siamo qui, su questo maledetto ponte; io e le mie sorelle nel vaso, poggiato sulla balaustra del ponte, e la nostra padroncina che piange in silenzio tirando su col naso ogni tanto.  
Poveretta, mi fa pena, però ora sarebbe meglio andar via: tanto ormai si è capito che quel ragazzino degenere non verrà, e c’è un ventaccio tremendo che già ben due volte ha rischiato di spogliarmi! Su, su! Non si può più trattare di un semplice ritardo, lui non verrà, chiaro?  
Riportaci a casa… per favore.  
  
Adesso sembra che si sia convinta, si è asciugata le lacrime col polsino della camicia: questi giovani d’oggi! Non si portano dietro neanche un fazzoletto!  
Aspetta un attimo, ragazzina, che stai facendo? Perché mi stai strappando dal vaso, che vuoi fare? Qualsiasi cosa tu voglia fare non puoi farla con una delle mie sorelle? Perché proprio io?!  
Ok, la ragazzina mi ha reciso; mi guarda con gli occhi tristi, gonfi e arrossati e che fa?  
Soffia.  
Un soffio forte, e mi denuda, lasciando che i miei semini piumosi si disperdano nell’aria sopra il fiume al tramonto.  
Che immagine poetica, eh?... Un corno! Sono nuda! I miei semi sono andati via!!! Disperazione e disonore! Voi umani e le vostre stupide, stupide manie! E… oh, vedo alle sue spalle lui che la sta raggiungendo di corsa.  
\- Scusami! Ho perso l’autobus! – le urla alle spalle.  
Lei mi posa - nuda, ci tengo a precisarlo - sulla balaustra e, mentre si accendono i lampioni sul lungofiume, corre da lui in lacrime allacciandogli le braccia al collo.  
No, non sto piangendo commossa, affatto! È solo rugiada, ok?  
Ma poi, razza di imbecille, non poteva venir prima? Magari la mia padrona avrebbe scelto di soffiare una delle mie sorelle e non me! Uffa!  
  
  



End file.
